Simple life
by HoneyisaBadgirl
Summary: Nina has a pretty complicated life, what happens when she runs into a simple man? Nina/Paul/lee


Right after Tekken one...

The woman was beautiful he had fought her once in the first tournament. She used aikido and was pretty hot to boot. She was sitting alone at the bar, he had seen her and Lee together often fighting. She was at this lonely bar now, dressed in street clothes as he watched her reflection in the mirror above the bar. Her eyes were the most enticing blue he had ever seen other than his own. She was irish and worldly seemingly just a little drunk. He sipped down some more of his beer, the more he drank the more approachable she became. Till finally he dragged himself over and offered to cover her tab. she smiled and nodded her lips curled into the sweetest smile for him. "Thank you Paul" he sat beside her an available ear to the troubles going on inside her mind. She didn't know why she choose to tell paul just about everything she was thinking but maybe it was because he looked genuinely interested. She smiled relaying her thoughts of someone she loved cheating on her with her sister. Paul looked appalled at the idea, which pleased her greatly "If i had a girl like you, that would've never happened" She kissed his cheek "Thanks Paul" only been talking a few hours and she had already thanked him twice. Paul was a cute guy, the rough tough biker type she didn't even know why she felt something between them. Maybe this was it, a simple man one that would appreciate her. She smiled and slid him her number "Call me sometime"

He looked very focused on the number, "I'll make sure i do whats a good time?" He looked her directly in the eyes. God they were some pretty eyes "Anytime" He smiled and offered her a ride back to her hotel she excepted. It was a fun ride the wind, the growl of such a powerful bike. She hid her glee behind her sunglasses it wasn't the first time she had been on the back of a Harley but it was the most fun. She said good-bye from the front of the hotel he nodded revving his bike. She bent down and kissed his cheek, "you're a good man". He blushed not really looking at her to show it "And you're a beautiful woman" he then drove off. She entered her hotel room relishing the hot shower like fine wine. She ordered some french wine and turned on her usual music laying wrapped in a towel on the bed she thought about him. How foolish was she, she could never leave Lee. He was her boss and her husband and also a cheating asshole. This was all something she knew before marriage but Anna was the last straw. She sipped her wine softly looking out of the large extravagant window to the busy hustle and bustle of the street below. This wasnt the first time she imagined herself falling out of it and falling so carefree to the earth. But she was too pretty for such a death. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

The call happened around lunch time of the next day, a lunch date? sure she was free. She swooped her hair up into some free curls and headed out. Paul was waiting on his back outside of a quaint little diner. She didn't ever remember eating at these types of places, she smiled and knew he had no notion of what she called lunch or dinner in her world. Paul watched her stride towards him, dangerously high skirt, beautiful drop neck line soft purple satin like material. He knew he was in over his head but strangely meeting those eyes he would spend any amount of money to please her. She smiled "Good afternoon judo master" she softly chuckled, she saw the blush decorate his cheeks. He lowered his head and held the door for her. Muttering "after you" barely understandable, she slinked in looking about at the stunned people of the diner. She sighed softly striding in and seating herself at a free booth followed closely. The menu was simple, the lunch specials were modest but looked tasty. She ordered a simple burger and fries, he had a couple slices of pizza and some sodas. She spoke of simple situations and small talk, he spoke of his hopes to win the next turney. He was one of the top picks to win, Kazuya personally had stated that fact because of the power of his moves. She nodded the secondary prize money had to have done him so good. He answered telling her he payed off his studio/ garage and had put enough away to not have to work unless he truely wanted to. A mere 60k she could spend up in a gun store, but a simple man like him could live comfortably. She smiled against her will, her heart shown through.

She departed after poking at her fries a bit, kissing his cheek she headed downtown to her meeting with her torturer. Lee awaited her in those nice jeans she liked looking at on those powerful legs. He turned smiling attempting to receive her in happy arms but she stopped short "Lets keep this business" "you havent forgiven me yet." "NO" Lee made a pouty kind of face. "You almost broke my arm, i wont be able to kick without pain anytime soon. Wasnt that enough?" "Lee it was Anna, i should have stabbed you both to death." Lee rubbed his arm and looked at her in the eyes "I miss you come home" Nina looked directly back at him her eyes cold towards him like back in the beginning. "Why can't you be the Lee i married anymore" She almost had emotion in that request. Lee was stunned that was less than a few years ago, before he learned he had full use of mishima funds. Then came the high life, the living it up she remembered her husband, a nice dresser, charm dripping from those liquor spiked lips. "Nina be my wife, come with me and we will be happy. Once i take the zanbatsu you wont have to kill anymore, c'mon trust me." As he stood before now so very different from then. She held it all inside and became dark "My sister Lee, How would you feel if i fucked Kazuya? hmmm how would you feel?" "How do i know you havent, as long as you come home i don't care how you get your revenge Mrs cholan" "Miss williams"

He removed his sunglasses there was actually concern on his face"Nina she was nothing, nothing. Your my everything..." She looked at him hateful "I was nothing when you did this to us, the faceless girls i...i could tolerate but my own hell you created letting me see you on top of her..." He approached carefully last time she bound him up and nearly broke bones with her aikido. It was like walking into a spider web, he sighed i deserve it if she does succeed this time. But even worse she started walking away. No goodbye no resolve no word just her back and that perfect ass walking away from him. He partly feared for his life, his wife was vengeful and a goddamn assassin. He for the first time felt the feeling seep in from his pores he had really messed up and he might lose her. He ran his fingers back through his shimmering gray locks, the silver devil had really done it this time. He could remember Anna then that evil enticing smile, that attitude that he just wanted to cure with his penis. But during his act he had gotten caught red handed with the worst conquest that could have been under him. The look on her face was one of pure horror. He looked at her getting up tripping trying to get to her to block her sight from seeing who it was. As he extended his arm she caught it, hyperextending it behind his back pulling nearly breaking it, he kicked her off. She jumped on him murder in her eyes twisting his leg wrong hearing the sharp cry from him she released. Pulling out her knife she looked at Anna blankly as satisfaction leaked from her. Nina lunged ripping the expensive sheets in accuracy barely missing Anna as she rolled off the bed to her feet making a break for the bathroom Nina dived with a downwards dive catching the ends of her red dress and pinning her to the floor they struggled. Anna's face full of pain and horror as Nina dug her nails into her soft flesh. "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" Anna's eyes widened Nina had gone insane. she finally fought free and escaped into the bathroom quickly exiting through the window. Nina stopped her banging at the door looking at Lee lying on the floor she pulled the vase of roses from the table and flung them at him. He barely blocked them in time. "Nina!...NINA!" but she was gone.

Lee followed up to her grasping her waist and holding tightly "I made a mistake ok but you have to forgive me, we made vows and ...i ...i cant do this without you" She was stopped by his tight grasp. His face against the soft fabric of her dress, his eyes closed "Nina i want you to come home. i have paid ok" She felt her face soften but she pulled free she was tired of this. She got into her car and left not looking back to see his devastated face. She needed alcohol and alot of it, she found herself back at marshall's place drink after drink in her shot glass until she couldn't stand herself. Marshall picked up the phone and called Paul who had expressed concern when she didn't answer his phone earlier. Marshall kept a sharp eye on her concerned that she might be alcohol poisoned from this escapade. Paul entered approaching quietly "you didn't answer my call, stood me up for dinner" She turned eyes heavy with every emotion in the book, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want your simple life...i want..." He grasped her waist giving her support. She felt the strength of a man coming from him "Where is your hotel?" "...no...he will...be there...take me...take me to your place Paul. " Paul looked at Marshall who slightly turned his head and tilted it. "She's a married woman Paul" He nodded his free hand came up to hold her head against him. "I don't know what i'm going to git myself into, but im gonna let it come i can handle it" Marshall nodded "Sounds like the Paul i know"

The ride to his place was tricky but getting her inside was easy. Light as a feather she felt in his arms, she had fallen asleep. He put her small purse on the nightstand and took her shoes off dainty feet. She sat up suddenly looking about with blurred vision she could see everything in two glances. A typical tiny one person studio, not messy perhaps he wasn't home enough. She held her head, the thud of alcohol ringing in her senses. She could see the light of the bathroom and the steam escaping. She wanted a shower! very much so she slowly stood stripping off her clothes and entering the tiny steam filled bathroom, behind the glass door there was a body. lengthy blonde hair to his shoulders well toned and powerful body coming clean under hot water. She opened the sliding door and slid in infront of him hands grasping the rail for balance. "Your selfish not inviting me to shower" He didn't speak still shocked that his shower was joined by another. She seemed to think nothing of it grasping the bar of soap and starting to lather herself up. She smiled weakly when she felt strong hands steady her and start to wash her back. It was a nice feeling, Lee often complained about the water being to hot and fled the shower early. She felt much better after she felt clean she stepped out grasping the white towel hanging nearby on the rack. She walked the short walk to the bedroom looking for some kind of scented lotion. no such luck, Paul exited behind her the down dripping blonde locks caught her eye as he finished drying off and slipped into some boxers, then sweat pants. She looked like a lost puppy "Lotion?" Paul looked at the dresser and handed her the bottle "i hope you aint lookin for some girly stuff cause i aint got it". She excepted the bottle then pulled one of his shirts from the dresser and put it on. She found a hair dryer, she knew he had one. he needed it to keep his hair up till it dried with the gel. She dried it but felt herself slipping fingers were not cooparating "Paul...pull it back please" he walked over taking the rubberband and pulling it back into a regular ponytail. She was actually shocked that he was good at it, a silly thought entered her mind that maybe he would wear one every now and then.

She laid back on the bed eyes closing she noticed him headed to a chair nearby "No come and sleep in your bed" he stared at her a moment but she looked serious. He came back and laid down, she took no time inching over and laying on his chest. She found comfort in his heart beat, she felt his hand rub along her ear softly, tracing the few strands of hair he hadn't caught when he tied it back. Then all went black, she was awoken by sharp yelling and a bit of a struggle outside. She awoke to see Paul outside yelling back and forth with Lee how the hell did he find her. She felt the weight of a hangover bare down on her hard and she was forced to laydown and listen. Paul seemed to be holding his own telling Lee this was his home and he wasnt gonna "remove" anyone or anything from it until he was ready. She grumbled that son of a bitch was probably waiting for her all night at her hotel room. Damn him, how hard she wished Kazuya would appear and beat him up like he used to. With a final warning Paul sent Lee on his way holding his ribs but it was not over he knew it. He walked in still a bit seething wearing a pair of red overalls the had a bit of oil stained on them he probably was working on his bike when he got interrupted. His hair was still down, she glanced over him with a half smile. "How mad was he?" Paul gave a solid scoff "Not madder dan me" He lifted a wrench that he was looking for with a bit of satisfaction. "Hit the door like a cop, i came from the garage rushin an it was jus him." Paul looked very annoyed then but it passed. Nina sat up "Any juice?" "yea" He departed into the kitchen as she located her cellphone to disregard the several missed calls from "hubby" and a few calls from prospects. She didnt feel like working right now, her eyes raised and he was looking down on her with the glass in his hand. "Why did you come and get me Paul?" he handed her the glass, "Couldn't leave you there like that, i know he hurt ya. Drinkin seems like the only real answer sometimes, But you have the title master shouldn go so far little lady" She felt color come to her cheeks. Was he scolding? gentle as it may he was worried and didn't directly answer her question. "I like the mechanic look on you, your hair down makes me feel ...different"

Paul stared at this woman, if she thought for one minute it was gonna stay like this she was wrong. "Didn feel like it today, but i will tomorrow" She nodded realizing she didn't have any clothes clean anyway to change into when Paul reached behind his chair and pulled a bag with her clothes in it. "where did you get that?" "Your hotel room" She looked up at him, he knew Lee would be there and seemingly brought the silver instigation back with him by accident. "Thanks" she got dressed infront of him no need to be shy now. She had obviously showered with him at least. He still averted his eyes and looked to be gazing out of the window. "So i git the feelin, that im not in your league" She looked at him a smile crossing her lips. "Your a nice looking man, you have a simple life. I think i may be too complicated for you, but...for some reason..." Paul stood not looking directly at her but fully facing the window now. "You don't have to run off so fast, you can stay here if you want." He felt her then with her arms around his waist "I dont want to leave Paul" "You dont owe me nothin girl, if you wanna go go ahead" she rubbed her face against the jean material of the straps of his overalls and partly against his white tee underneath. "I don't want to go Paul" He raised his eyes and turned to face her, maybe a bit of relief passing through him and then a suddle smile. "Good we missed dinner yesterday" She felt his arms gently coax her against him. The tickle of his hair against her bare shoulders, she felt her eyes closing. "I don't wanna leave, i just want to be here with you right now." He nodded "I'm right here, i want you to remeber that girl. I'll always be right here for ya" She slipped away into slumber then.

She awoke suddenly her pain had subsided, the cure for a hangover? he must've snuck it into the juice, god bless him for that. She looked at the window had to be around 3pm she hopped up walking to the door in her sundress, garage empty. She came back in checking her phone again more missed calls from hubby. she ignored them again she hear the ground shaking power of his Harley arriving. She met him at the door "Please tell me you have food" he leaned back a bit "yea i figured you would be hungry" He brushed past her going into the decent sized kitchen and laid out their late lunch or early dinner depending on her. She watched almost helpless about setting up, she didn't know a thing about cooking everything was prepared or instant when it came to her. He looked at her rolling his eyes "Dont tell me you don't know how to cook" She blushed visibly but it was reinforced with anger "I never had time to learn! its not easy" Paul came face to face with her rather boldly "I know how to cook" She was seething then and slapped his cheek "Im not perfect!" even though it was a pretty sound slap he was still laughing at her even more so now. "You don't have to get so mad about it ya know" He rubbed his cheek tsking her. She stuck out her tongue "you're an interesting one girl" She crossed her arms looking back at the table with her stomach rumbling. "Hold ya horses almost done" he set her plate down and handed her a fork, she felt like she hadn't eaten in days. Paul watched her grab what she wanted from the arranged plates, she was creamy skinned with no make up she was even more beautiful to him. He looked at her perfect figure in that dress which he had grabbed from Lee who was about to pack all her things in a suit case.

He finished his dinner they both had been silent she had no time to talk only eat "Who made this it was soo good." "Marshall, you only go to the bar part but his food is pretty good as well" She sighed being full and restless "What do you have planned today?" "What ever you want im free usually just go to the dojo but i did that already" She stood then grabbing her shoes from the bag of clothes Paul had retrieved "then lets go and find something to do" He looked at her a moment then decided just to go with it. He walked behind her to outside and sat on his harley "Alright lets go then Lady"


End file.
